About Cold Days and Pancakes
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: Percy always hated the winter, but now he had a very good reason to like cold days. It was an excellent excuse to spend the whole day on bed, tucked under lots of blankets and cuddling his boyfriend. One-shot. Slash. Percico.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money to write this story. :)

* * *

**About Cold Days and Pancakes**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

When he was a kid, Percy always hated the winter. He was the son of the Sea God, what could anyone expect? But even before finding out that he was Poseidon's son, he really hated cold weather. Okay, the snow was beautiful and all, but it was just so… cold. Nooopes, Percy didn't like it at all.

But as he grew up, Percy realized that winter was not that bad. The cold weather was a marvelous excuse to spend the whole day in bed, tucked under lots of blankets. And now, he had an even better reason to like cold days of winter. It was a marvelous excuse to spend the whole day in bed, tucked under lots of blankets and cuddling his boyfriend.

Who would ever think that the son of Hades was, actually, a cuddler? But he was indeed. It wasn't unusual to Percy waking up some morning with Nico's arms holding him tight by the waist. And if his Ghost King got home after work and found his boyfriend laying on the bed, watching a movie or sleeping, he would as soon as possible join him.

So when Percy woke up that morning and saw the snow falling slowly outside the window, he smiled sleepily. Nico was still soundly asleep, but the son of Hades was, as expected, holding him protectively. The Sea Prince wouldn't complain, though. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend, enjoying the warm feeling of Nico's body next to his own.

However, some time later, his stomach growled loudly. He tried to stay quiet and go back to sleep, but his stomach kept making noises and the hunger he felt was becoming really uncomfortable.

"Wake up, sleepy head" Percy called, kissing Nico on the neck, causing him to groan in approval.

"Don't want to" he mumbled quietly "It's cold."

His eyes were still closed, as if trying to convince Percy that he did not want to wake up for real.

"It's snowing" the son of Poseidon insisted.

This time, instead of kissing, he bit his boyfriend's neck lightly and sucked, earning a moan.

"Stop teasing, I'm not even awake yet."

Of course Percy didn't stop. He kept kissing and nibbling his Ghost King's neck, shoulder and chest, until he finally gave up and opened his eyes.

"Teaser" Nico accused.

He wasn't angry, or annoyed. He was just tired and wanted to sleep, but it seemed Percy had other things in mind. The suspicious grin on the man's lips was proof enough.

"I want pancakes" the older demigod informed.

Was that a request? It didn't look like a request; it was more like an order.

"You woke me up to make you pancakes?" the son of Hades looked at the clock briefly "At seven-thirty in the morning? On a freezing day?"

"Yeeeep. I'm hungry."

Nico rolled his eyes impatiently. What a boyfriend he had! Totally adorable, but incredibly annoying sometimes.

"I'm not getting up now. No way" he replied seriously.

Percy pouted, giving Nico his best puppy dog eyes.

"Pretty please?" he tried once more.

Oh dear gods, that wasn't fair! Percy knew too well that Nico hated when he used that suffering expression. There was no way he could resist those pleading green eyes. But still, the Ghost King tried to stay strong.

"No, don't play dirty, Perce. No puppy dog eyes. It's seven-thirty in the morning!"

It's obvious that the son of Poseidon did not listen to his boyfriends pleas. He just intensified his suffering and pleading expression. Nico could swear that he saw tears forming on those sea green eyes.

"Just this once."

If Percy wasn't so cute, Nico would punch him in the face. The younger demigod sighed dramatically.

"Fine! Just stop looking me like that" he said, annoyed.

And before he changed his mind, Nico got out of bed. He shivered slightly, feeling the loss Percy's body heat.

"You're the best boyfriend in this world, you know?" the Sea Prince said, smiling broadly to him.

He was still tangled on the blankets and Nico raised his eyebrows at that sight.

"If you're thinking I'm going to the kitchen, while you stay here all comfy and cozy, you're out of your mind. You're helping me, fish boy"

Percy opened his mouth to protest, but Nico's serious glance was enough to making him quiet. And putting the covers aside, he stood up, following his boyfriend to the kitchen.

_**- Finis**_

* * *

**An Author's Note**

And here goes another Percico story. You guys must be tired of my stories already. I'm so sorry, but I just can't stop writing about them. Hope it's not that bad.

Reviews?

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


End file.
